Sorteando las olas
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Katniss logró rescatar a Finnick de los hombres cocodrilo. Ahora, ambos tienen heridas que sanar.


**Sorteando las olas**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 _Se oye un grito humano abajo._

— _Alguien sigue vivo —le suplico._

— _No, Katniss, ellos no volverán. Sólo los mutos —responde Gale._

 _No soy capaz de aceptarlo, así que apunto la luz del arma de Cressida al conducto. Muy abajo distingo a Finnick, que intenta aferrarse a las escaleras mientras tres mutos tiran de él. Cuando uno de ellos echa la cabeza atrás para dar el bocado mortal, ocurre algo extraño…_

(Sinsajo)

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins** y **Scholastic;** son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Katniss logró rescatar a Finnick de los hombres cocodrilo. Ahora, ambos tienen heridas que sanar.

* * *

Cuando su cuerpo procesó toda la morflina que navegaba por su torrente sanguíneo, Finnick comenzó a despertar.

Sin prisa alguna, su mente volvió a la vida, igual que todos sus sentidos. Tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto de vendas hechas con delicado algodón que no lo hacían sentir incómodo, gracias al cielo. En el brazo derecho tenía un catéter que comenzaba a doler y, bajo las yemas de los dedos, podía sentir la suavidad de las sábanas de hilo que cubrían su cama de hospital. Todo a su alrededor olía a desinfectante y medicamentos.

El sonido proveniente de la máquina que monitoreaba el latido de su corazón se volvió rápido y, segundos después, una enfermera apareció en la puerta de la habitación, llevando una tableta en las manos. Al verlo, deslizó los dedos por la pantalla y, después, se acercó a la cama.

Finnick siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada, como un gato vigía. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amable y algo dentro de su cabeza se sintió atontado, como si le faltara oxígeno y se fuera a desmayar.

—Buenas noches, señor Odair —dijo la enfermera, colocando su tableta en la mesa junto a la cama para encender una lámpara-pluma y revisar el movimiento de la pupila que no se encontraba debajo de las vendas—. Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos.

 _Vivos…_

Pero, no, debía ser un error, porque lo último que recordaba era haber perdido sus armas en el conducto y quedarse a merced de los hombres cocodrilo que olían a rosas. Había buscado a Katniss con la mirada y encontrado la imagen de sus botas desapareciendo en lo alto de una escalera que llevaba a la superficie, con Gale detrás. Gritó su nombre, desesperado, y ella no pareció escucharlo…

El pulso en la maquina empotrada en la pared de la habitación volvió a alterarse.

Finnick miró a la enfermera, sintiéndose perdido.

—Yo… no debería estar… yo iba a… —pero las palabras se atoraron en su boca y, por más que quiso dejarlas salir, no lo consiguió. Y no fue por falta de ganas: en el Distrito 4, donde se producían algunos de los mejores Tributos Profesionales, le enseñaban a los niños a no temerle a la muerte desde que eran pequeños, porque a partir de los primeros meses de vida hasta los once años los entrenaban en el arte de sortear las olas turbulentas del fiero mar y, desde los doce a los dieciocho, a _sobrevivir_ si eran elegidos en la Cosecha y llevados a la Arena. Era sólo que estaba confundido, porque podía jurar haber sentido los colmillos de un hombre cocodrilo en la cara. Y, claro, dicha cara estaba cubierta de vendas.

Bueno, al menos era sólo la mitad. Aún así, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, preparándose para lo peor.

La enfermera le dio una palmadita en la mano y volvió a sonreír.

—Oh, cariño, no te preocupes por eso ahora —dijo con amabilidad.

Finnick notó que debía estar al borde de los cuarenta años, con pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en las comisuras de la boca, y lucía un poco gris, como si no hubiera estado bajo el sol en mucho tiempo, así que debía ser del Distrito 13. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, ya que era obvio que el pomposo hospital en el que estaban pertenecía al Capitolio: los rebeldes ganaron y Katniss mató a Snow.

»—Enseguida vendrá un médico a verte y, después de eso, tu esposa podrá entrar. La pobre ha estado con el alma en un hilo desde que te trajeron aquí…

 _Annie, ay, por Dios, Annie._

Se marchó del Distrito 13 sin avisarle y casi consiguió que lo mataran; si Annie no fuera Annie, seguramente estaría furiosa.

Finnick cerró los ojos y asintió. O esa fue su intención, porque no estaba seguro de que su cabeza se hubiera movido un ápice.

La enfermera se marchó y, minutos después, un médico apareció.

* * *

Finnick recordaba haber llegado a las escaleras que los sacarían del conducto cuando seis manos distintas sujetaron sus extremidades. El olor a rosas era insoportable en sus fosas nasales y le provocó ganas de vomitar. Intentó subir los peldaños de la escalera de metal aun con los mutos a cuestas y, cuando se dio cuenta de que estos lo tenían bien aferrado, gritó de desesperación. Katniss, en lo alto de la escalera, lo vio con la mirada desorbitada. Finnick la miró, suplicante, y ella hizo ademán de bajar a ayudarlo, pero Gale se lo impidió. Finnick no tuvo tiempo de maldecirlo, porque uno de los mutos abrió su boca gigante e hizo ademan de lanzarse hacia su tobillo, pero Finnick aprovechó el movimiento repentino para patearlo en las fauces y derribarlo de los pocos escalones que habían conseguido subir. El segundo muto imitó al primero, pero con el propósito de morderle el cuello; Finnick no consiguió moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el ataque y, cuando los filosos colmillos se encajaron en la carne de su cara y tráquea, se dio por muerto.

Entonces, Katniss gritó; una flecha explosiva se desprendió de su arco y atinó al muto en el cuello. La fuerza del impacto lo alejó de Finnick, pero la explosión alcanzó a éste en la mitad de la cara, donde pudo sentir la piel quemándose. Katniss disparó una flecha más y se deshizo del tercer muto.

Finnick usó la energía que le quedaba para subir las escaleras y, en el penúltimo escalón, perdió fuerzas y resbaló. La mano de Katniss sujetó la suya antes de que pudiera caer al fondo y la de Gale aferró su chaqueta, subiéndolo a la superficie justo cuando más susurros de "Katniss" comenzaron a escucharse en el conducto.

Lo último que Finnick presenció fue a Katniss soltando el holo y gritando "¡jaula, jaula, jaula!" para hacerlo estallar.

* * *

El rostro de Annie, cansada y ojerosa, fue lo primero que Finnick vio al despertar horas después de su charla con la enfermera del Distrito 13 y el médico del Capitolio.

Finnick sonrió e intentó levantar una mano para acariciarle a cara, pero no lo consiguió; seguía débil y la carga de sedantes que le estaban suministrando bastaría para derribar a todos los toros del Distrito 10.

Annie reaccionó de inmediato al ver su frágil intento de contacto; sujetó su mano con fuerza y la presionó contra su cara. Se puso a llorar y eso hizo que Finnick se sintiera miserable.

—Creí que te perdería —susurró ella, sonando increíblemente lúcida.

Finnick ladeó la cabeza para besarle la palma de la mano.

—No, tranquila. Sigo contigo.

Ella sonrió.

* * *

Aunque la medicina del Capitolio solía obrar milagros, el día que le quitaron las vendas de la cara, Finnick experimentó un terrible caso de ansiedad, casi tan extremo como las crisis de Annie que, para su sorpresa, mantuvo la calma y sostuvo su mano, dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla sana y susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído, como hacía él con ella.

El médico mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo al desenrollar las vendas de la mitad de su cara, por lo que Finnick no pudo adivinar qué tan mal se encontraba al contemplar sus facciones.

Annie, a su lado, machacaba su labio inferior con los dientes.

Cuando la ultima venda cayó al suelo y el extremo superior izquierdo del rostro de Finnick quedó al descubierto, el hombre no pudo evitar respirar profundo, intentando darse valor y convencerse de que su apariencia no importaba, porque cualquier cosa sería mejor que haber muerto decapitado por un muto.

El aire fresco en su piel dañada se sintió fenomenal después de pasar días con la cara cubierta.

—No luce mal —dijo el médico con su extraño acento del Capitolio—. Pudo ser peor.

 _Lo sé,_ pensó Finnick.

Annie se acercó, tentativa, y Finnick esperó el ataque de pánico que le provocaría el aspecto de su nueva cara. Ella se detuvo al contemplar la parte de su cara que fue dañada por los colmillos del muto y la explosión de la flecha de Katniss; contuvo el aliento y Finnick la imitó. La chica pelirroja comenzó a murmurar entre dientes y, por primera vez en su vida, Finnick se alegró de no poder escucharla.

De pronto, Annie se acercó todavía más y levantó una mano, colocándola a pocos centímetros del rostro de Finnick, pero se detuvo para mirar al doctor, como pidiéndole permiso para tocar la carne herida. El hombre asintió y la mano de Annie acarició la piel quemada, con cuidado, para no hacerle daño.

—Aún eres Finnick —dijo ella y sonrió, inclinándose para besarlo en los labios.

Finnick sonrió también y, cuando una enfermera apareció con un espejo y le permitió observarse en él, se sintió relajado al observar su reflejo.

El doctor tenía razón: pudo ser peor. Y Annie también: aún era Finnick.

* * *

Haymitch le dijo el día que Katniss partiría a casa, así que Finnick fue a buscarla para despedirse de ella antes de abordar el aerodeslizador que los regresaría a él y Annie al Distrito 4.

Ella iba envuelta en un grueso abrigo para protegerse del frío y sujetaba la muñeca de Haymitch como si éste fuera alguna especie de perro lazarillo guiándola entre las tinieblas.

Los ojos grises de la muchacha se clavaron en los verdes de él y Finnick notó como poco a poco las pupilas de la chica se deslizaron hacia la cicatriz achicharrada que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Él también se fijó en las que ella portaba en el cuello y las manos.

Sujetó la mano de Annie con fuerza y se acercó a los Tributos del Distrito 12 antes de que abordaran el elevador que los llevaría a la azotea del edificio.

—Chica en Llamas.

—Guapito.

Katniss lo abrazó con fuerza y Finnick correspondió.

—Estaremos en contacto —prometió el hombre, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de soltarla. Katniss, con el rostro eternamente entristecido por la muerte de su hermana, asintió.

Finnick le dio una palmada en el brazo a Haymitch, que hizo una mueca, mientras Katniss le decía adiós a Annie.

La pareja los vio abordar el elevador y Finnick respiró profundo. Al menos los Juegos del Hambre le habían dado buenos amigos.

* * *

El primer hijo de Finnick nació ocho meses después de la caída del Capitolio.

Era pequeño, diminuto, tanto, que él podía sujetarlo con una sola mano —aunque dejó de hacerlo después de que la señora Everdeen lo reprendiera por ello—.

Annie parecía increíblemente tranquila y en sus cabales al cuidar de su bebé y Finnick estaba feliz por ello, ansioso por verlo crecer y sumergirlo en la espuma del mar para enseñarle a pescar con un tridente que, esperaba, su hijo jamás tendría que usar para asesinar a un igual.


End file.
